Variable pitch propeller systems typically include propeller blades mounted to a hub on a rotating side of the propeller system. The hub rotates with a propeller shaft. A propeller pitch change system uses hydraulic pressure, electrical current or mechanical motion to adjust the pitch of the propeller. Changing the pitch of the propeller blades requires communication of either an actuation mechanism or control signals across the interface between a non-rotating side of the propeller (e.g., the engine or hydraulic drive) and the rotating side of the propeller (e.g., the propeller pitch change actuator and propeller blades). To communicate between these two sides of the interface, complex systems using multiple components are often required. These systems are prone to leakage and wear, both of which can damage the propeller system. In addition, where variable pitch propeller systems are used in watercraft applications, the propeller pitch change system is often exposed to a harsh salt water environment, which can severely damage the propeller system.